Between a Jewel and a Dark Place
by NColt
Summary: Through the power of 'Super Polymerization' Yubel has fused with Jaden, neutralizing the fiend's threat to the multiverse. However, being saddled with a mentally unstable fiend spirit can't be easy, especially when your fiend spirit and your best friend don't get along. Season four partial re-write. T for coverage. Friendship/HurtComfort/Comedy.


_Jaden, Jesse and Yubel were the building blocks of season three, bringing us levels of character relationships we had not seen from GX thus far. But for some reason the later two played next to no noticeable role in the final season, with Jaden's internal turmoil also being hardly touched upon. Season three dropped a dark, feelsy nuke, and season four did very little to pick up the pieces._

 _As such, this fic serves to see some of the missed potential for great character interactions._

 _Alternate opening to season four, then takes place in various parts of season four._

* * *

The crisp night breeze blew over Jaden's face as he walked, the silhouettes of leaves dancing on the wind and crunching beneath his feet. With the path ahead bathed in moonlight the Slifer pressed forward, his hands in his pockets and his eyes surveying the ground. Though his destination was not a map, he knew that walking helped him think, and thinking was just about all he could manage, lately.

 _"Hey, Jay? Did you hear me?"_

Jaden blinked. For a moment he had forgotten that he wasn't alone. Out of his peripheral a head of electric blue hair caught his attention, under it a pair of concerned eyes.

"Sorry, Jess." Jaden said meekly, side glancing his friend. "What is it?"

Jesse Anderson's jade eyes remained fixated on the Slifer boy, his face contorted with concern. Still, he managed a soft chuckle. "I was just askin' if you were okay, Jay, that's all."

Jaden lifted his head and stared into the deep blue sky. "I will be, Jess. Right now I've just got a lot on my mind."

Jesse's look grew sullen. "I know. Look, I dunno if I can be of any help, but...Jay, I _really_ need you to know that I'm here for ya, okay? Ever since we got back you've been takin' these walks off by yourself, and when not doing that you've been hold up in your room somethin' fierce. I just want you to know that I'm here if you'd like to talk. That's why I wanted to come walk with ya, tonight."

The ghost of a smile crept around the corners of Jaden's mouth. "Thanks, Jess, that means a lot. I'm happy you're okay, that everyone is. And even if I may not always say it lately, I really appreciate the company."

Jesse's eyes lifted, and he mimicked Jaden's weak smile. "What can I say? I care about ya, Jay. After all you went through for me, heck, after all we've been through together in general? You can't get rid of me that easily."

Jesse gently laid his hand on Jaden's shoulder, moving a little closer to him as they walked.

"It's just that...a lot of stuff happened in the other world, Jess, stuff that you just weren't around for." Jaden said quietly, allowing his friend's comforting hand, but avoiding eye contact altogether. "It's not your fault of course, but the truth is my duel with Yubel was only the tail end of the long, dark story of my journey to find you."

Jesse came to a stop, and through gripping Jaden's shoulder caused him to stop as well.

"Jay, you should know by now that the 'when', 'where' and 'why' don't matter to me." The bluenette said, gripping hold of Jaden's other shoulder too. "It doesn't matter to me if I know all the details, and do you know _why_ it doesn't matter?"

Jesse paused. Jaden's gaze shied away, trying to look anywhere but his friend's deep green eyes.

"It doesn't matter because no matter what's goin' on, bottom line is it's hurtin' you, and so I'll be there to help you overcome it."

Before Jaden knew it, Jesse's arms locked behind his back, and Jesse's head comfortably perched on his shoulder. The Slifer went rigid with surprise.

"You went as far as it took to help me, Jay. There ain't no way I'd skip out on repayin' ya the same favor."

The wind picked up, and a spiral of leaves flowed about the dimly-lit clearing. Realizing he wasn't about to squirm out of Jesse's grip, Jaden closed his eyes and returned the affectionate embrace, a genuine smile crossing his face.

"Thanks, Jesse."

 _"...how sentimental."_

Both boys' eyes shot open, and Jaden's shone equal parts green and orange. Emerging from the Slifer's back was a dark, wispy shape, quickly taking form and catching the light of the moon. Its bat-like wings flexed and extended in the air, and a bright red eye atop its forehead stared at the boys below with unblinking fascination.

" _Yubel._ " Jesse growled.

 _"Hello, Jesse."_ Yubel replied, her doll-like voice echoing through the air. _"Fancy seeing you again. I see my fusing with Jaden has done little to curb his need for your constant companionship. What a pity."_

"I have nothin' to say to you." Jesse declared. "Nothin' _kind_ , anyway."

"Hold on, Jess, you can still see her?" Jaden inquired, darting his attention between the two.

"Course I can, Jay, she's a monster spirit." Jesse replied, releasing his grip around Jaden and firmly crossing his arms. "A really dark, really twisted monster spirit but still a monster spirit."

 _"Oh, you wound me, Jesse."_ The fiend droned, resting a ghost-like elbow on Jaden's head and baiting Jesse with a toothy smile. _"And here I thought we had a special connection after all that time we spent together. What ever did I do to deserve such hatred?"_

Jesse scowled. " _Existin'_ , for one thing."

"Come on, Jess, just ignore her."

"But Jay, she-"

"-I know, Jess, I know." The Slifer interrupted, giving the Obelisk another smile. "But remember what I said when we first got back? When Yubel and I fused she became a part of me. She won't hurt anyone anymore - I'd never let her. You know that."

"She can still hurt _you_." Jesse challenged, shooting daggers at the floating monster spirit. "She could get inside your head again and do who knows what!"

Jaden shook his head, but his small smile persisted at the boy's obvious concern. "No she won't, Jess. I overcame my own anger, my own darkness when I fought Yubel. I learned how to control it, so I know how to control her."

There was a sharp scoff directly behind Jaden's head, but it was ignored.

"How can you be so sure she won't try some underhanded scheme again - _ever_ again?"

"I'm gonna need you to trust me on this one, Jess." Jaden replied, locking eyes with the boy. "This is how things are, now, and it's for the best. Believe me, I can handle it."

Jesse let out a long sigh, his hands resting against his hips. "Boy...you sure got a stubborn streak in ya, don'tcha? Well, I can't say I'd get along with her, and I definitely can't say I trust her, but I do trust you, Jay. If you say you can handle it, I'll let the issue drop."

Jaden nodded. Jesse turned his attention back to the trio of demonic eyes watching him with disgust.

"That said, I _ain't_ puttin' up with your attitude." The bluenette said flatly. "I ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon, because Jay and I have a strong bond, just like you and Jay do. So if ya'll wanna pout that's fine, but keep your rude comments to yourself."

Veins in Yubel's third eye bulged to the surface, and the demon bared her teeth. _"Why you little brat, where do you get off telling me what to do? You've known Jaden barely a year - I've known dear Jaden all his life! He doesn't need **you** to be strong, he's already stronger than ever now that he and I are **one**!"_

"Yubel."

Yubel froze, wheeling her attention to Jaden. The Slifer was glaring at her, his green and orange irises glowing in the moonlight.

"If Jesse is willing to give you a chance, then I don't think you should antagonize him, or my friendship with him." He warned quietly. "Remember, you got what you wanted when you and I fused, Yubel. We were reunited. Well, Jesse and I were just reunited, too, no thanks to you. I think the least you can do is respect the fact that Jesse is my best friend, and nothing is ever going to change that."

Jesse's eyes widened. The Obelisk felt his face flush with warmth, and what started as surprise turned to a bright smile.

 _"But Jaden, **we** are best friends!" _Yubel hissed, placing a palm to her chest. _"After our duel, after we were finally united again how can you **still** choose Jesse over **me**!?"_

"One thing you still haven't learned Yubel is that you never were, are not, and never will be my _only_ friend." Jaden replied calmly. "You cannot have me all to yourself. You need to learn to share, Yubel, or we can't be friends at all."

The she-demon hissed and growled, clenching her clawed fists to her sides. She was but a rabid animal behind an impenetrable cage of her own design. All she could do was stare into the immense depths of Jaden's eyes, her own trembling with anger.

 _"...fine, have it your way, Jaden."_ She uttered, spinning around in mid-air, her wings curling around her form. _"By all means, do continue your precious interactions with your beloved Jesse."_

Yubel's features blurred as she vanished in a puff of smoke, returning to Jaden's body, at least for the moment. Jaden let out an exasperated sigh, his irises returning to their normal brown shade.

"...sorry about that, Jess." He breathed. "Give her time, she'll get over her jealousy eventually. You know, I _hope_."

Jesse chuckled, and the two friends continued their walk down the dimly lit path.

"No problem, Jay." The Obelisk assured. "I don't think either of us really expected this to go over easy, anyway."

"You got that right." Jaden muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I forgot how unreasonable Yubel was until I met up with her, again. I might have to look into meditation or something."

Jesse came to a stop as the two came to a fork in the road. To the left curved a ragged stone path up into the mountains behind the Academy. To the right lay a dirt road curving back towards the dormitories, namely the Obelisk blue dorms. Jesse turned to his Slifer friend and gave him a friendly wink.

"C'mon Jay, how about you come crash at my dorm with me?" He offered. "We're pretty far from your dorm out here, and there ain't no way I'm lettin' ya walk all the way back by yourself."

Jesse walked a few steps, then turned once more.

"Oh, and I also ain't offerin' to walk ya all the way back either, so there's that to keep in mind, too."

Jesse smirked. For the first time that night Jaden grinned, laughing from the deepest part of his belly.

"Boy, quite the options you're giving me there, Jess. Between those choices, I'd say your dorm it is."

* * *

"Hey Jay, did you say you preferred the zesty supreme, or the mild salsa sauce?"

"Definitely mild. If you have any sweets in that fridge, Jess, I'm all over those, but I've never been much of a spice guy."

"I gotcha. I'll grab the zesty and leave the mild to you. I love me a little kick."

It was a Saturday night. Usually at this hour Jaden Yuki would be out dueling with his pals, or taking on the next big threat to Duel Academy. Any normal night, anyway, but not tonight. Tonight Jaden was in his black tee, shorts and socks, lazing on Jesse's dorm room couch. With his feet in a dull ache from his walk around the island, Jesse's accommodations were a welcomed relief for the young Slifer.

"I take it by all the channel flippin' ya still haven't found anything good?" Came Jesse's voice from the kitchen, accompanied by the clinking of glass jars.

"Nail on the head, Jess." Jaden replied, flopping onto his side and tossing the remote onto Jesse's coffee table. "All the duel networks are showing reruns of last month's big games. I never get tired of watching the pros go at it, but you can only see the same combos so many times before you start to fall asleep."

"And what about the other channels?" Jesse inquired, using one foot to close his fridge door and turning off the kitchen light with the edge of his plate.

"Soap dramas, documentaries, cooking shows..." Jaden trailed off, tilting his head back and gazing at Jesse's decorated chandelier, overhead.

"Uh oh, all things that _also_ put ya to sleep." Jesse snickered, emerging into the field of light emitting off his TV. "Speakin' of food though, snacks are served!"

Jesse jumped onto his couch, bouncing Jaden along with him. He set down his plate, heaping to the very edges with chips topped with melted cheese, lined with two varying sauces. Jaden snapped back to attention all at once, his eyes glazing over the offering like they were a pile of rare jewels.

"Oh wow, these look really good, Jess." The brunette complimented, dipping a chip before popping it in his mouth. "Mmn, tasht good too."

"Well I wouldn't be a very good host if I didn't feed ya." Jesse chuckled. "Especially considerin' that I'm the one who invited ya over."

Jaden popped another chip before falling back against an arm of Jesse's couch, stretching out his muscles with a content groan. Jesse eyed the boy with amusement.

"So if the TV is a bust, did ya have anythin' else in mind?" Jesse inquired. "Anythin' you'd like to talk about? Any duel strategies ya wanna go over?"

Jaden yawned, readjusting one of Jesse's throw pillows to adequately support his head. "Nothing really comes to mind. Normally I'm raring to go when it comes to going over our decks together, but I'm just not feeling it tonight, Jess."

Spying a second throw pillow over the top of Jesse's couch, Jaden snatched it with a pull of his foot. He squeezed it to his chest, the soft texture and fleeting cold touch making him sigh. Jesse beamed.

"Well, we could talk about how ridiculously cute you're bein'." The bluenette teased. "Do you always get this tuckered out after your nightly walks, or are you just tryin' to make me grin on purpose?"

Jaden cracked the joints in his toes, laying his chin against the feathered crown of his captive pillow. "These Obelisk couches suck the energy right out of me, Jess, you know that. Remember the _last_ time I spent the night at your place?"

Jesse rolled his eyes, picking a few chips from his plate's thick mass of cheese. "Oh, you don't mean that time I came outta my room after a quick shower n' you were already snorin' up a storm, do ya?"

Jaden winked, his sly look barely visible over the tufts of his pillow. "I say again - nail on the head, Jess."

Jesse grabbed a remaining throw pillow and utilized the other arm of his couch, resting his arms behind his head. As he laid down he gave the cuddled-up Slifer a warm smile. "Well if you're really that tired Jay I ain't gonna make you stay up - I know it's been a long day. Tell you what though, I ain't got class till' eleven tomorrow - if ya wanna hang out some before class starts we can get some breakfast together and do some warm-up duelin', if ya like."

A drop of sweat ran down Jaden's face. "Truth be told I'm not even _up_ by eleven most days, Jess. But for breakfast and practice duels? Absolutely."

"Well, alright then." Jesse proclaimed, his smirk evolving. "Be prepared then, Jay, I'll be wakin' ya up real early with whatever it takes. Yellin', proddin', water, ticklin'..."

"I-I'll be up Jess, none of that will be necessary!" Jaden stammered. "Just make sure you have that deck of yours ready when _you_ get up. After breakfast I've got a new combo or two I'm gonna debut on you."

"Oh, now you've gone and got me all anticipated." Jesse chuckled, leaving his comfortable position just long enough to switch off the lights. "Hurry up and go to sleep then, Jay, so we can get down to business!"

"What's it _look_ like I'm doing, Jess?"

"Lovin' it up with my pillow decor?"

"Very funny. Goodnight, Jess."

"G'night, Jay."

Dark, quiet and flawlessly air-conditioned, Jesse's room cradled Jaden to sleep in less than a minute. Soon enough the young Slifer's soft snoring filled the dorm room, and Jesse was left to his thoughts. The Obelisk turned to his side, his eyes scanning the dark outlines of his TV and furniture, waiting for sleep to take him, as well.

 _"How I sure do envy your ability to fall asleep on a dime, Jay."_ Jesse mused to himself quietly.

The cool air a relaxant against his skin and the softness of his pillow a comforting warmth, Jesse could feel his alert state of mind sliding down a slope. The droning of the central air vents weighted his eyelids - with every passing moment the young Obelisk could feel his senses falling closer and closer to oblivion.

But it was not meant to be.

A cold chill ran down Jesse's spine, and the boy's emerald eyes shot open. He sat up, scanning the room for a threat, for a looming figure in the dark, but could find nothing.

"..."

A familiar chirp tinged Jesse's ear. Out from behind his back, now climbing his shoulder was a transparent cat-like spirit. As Jesse sighed, Ruby Carbuncle affectionately nuzzled into his neck.

 _"Was that just you, Ruby?"_ He whispered. _"You know better than to go scarin' me like that, it's late."_

Ruby chirped again, tilting its head in response. Jesse giggled.

 _"With you and Jay bein' cute all the time, I doubt I'll make it to the next semester, let alone graduation."_

 _"Why wait? Just say the word, Jesse, and I can speed things up for you."_

His eyes still on Ruby, Jesse's heart sunk into the pit of his stomach. He now understood where his chill had come from.

Sitting on the back of the couch, her demonic wings posed and flexed, Yubel watched Jesse with gleaming eyes that pierced the dark. Arms and legs crossed, the fiend donned a wicked sneer as Jesse's face filled with anger.

 _"Not **you** again."_ Jesse growled under his breath, his disdain reflected in a shrill hiss from his monster spirit. _"Why are you here? I don't recall invitin' you."_

 _"Don't you though?"_ Yubel mused with rhetoric, casting a glance at Jaden. _"Tell me, what part of 'fused together' have you failed to grasp, Jesse? Jaden and I are one and the same, now. Where he goes, I go. You cannot be rid of me."_

 _"Well ain't that the most depressing thing I've heard all week."_ Jesse muttered, laying back down again. Ruby relocated - now kneading the boy's stomach and curling itself into a ball, its wide red eyes fixated on the malevolent spirit. _"What do you want, Yubel? In case ya haven't noticed, some of us are tryin' to get a good night's sleep."_

The fiend hovered from her perch, her dark wings silently flapping through the air. _"I simply wish to share a few words, that's all."_

 _"In the middle of the night, while Jay is asleep?"_

Yubel twisted a smile. _"Jesse, I think we can both agree that our dear Jaden tends to...limit our conversations together."_

 _"Yeah well, so do I."_ Jesse replied coldly, closing his eyes. _"I told you, I ain't got nothin' to say to you."_

Yubel's bi-chromatic eyes flickered dangerously. _"Oh, but **I** have something to say to **you** , Jesse - something that concerns both of us."_

A wave of frigid air passed over the Obelisk, and once more his eyes opened. Yubel's face floated a mere foot away, and Jesse restrained a yelp of surprise.

 _"Above all things, Jesse, I must be practical."_ Yubel began, withdrawing back to her perch while not once breaking eye contact. _"While it is true I gained what I sought by fusing with Jaden, I do not control whom Jaden chooses to spend time with, nor the relationships he chooses to build. After all, sad as it may be, he frowns upon my ability to render those I disapprove of unconscious."_

Yubel paused, waiting for a laugh that never came. Jesse rolled his eyes, and the demon furrowed her brows.

 _"I believe it in our best interest to try and get along."_ She continued, her eyes glancing towards the sleeping Slifer again. _"It's what dear Jaden would like of us, and I believe it is the only option we have left. Neither of us will part from Jaden, so we must learn to co-exist."_

For a moment the only sound came from Ruby, as the tiny spirit rolled around on Jesse's stomach, chirping intermittently.

 _"You sure got a weird way of extendin' a hand - or claw - in friendship."_ Jesse said calmly, eyeing his monster spirit with a loving look, but shifting to Yubel with a frown. _"But I gotta say, while I don't object to the idea of tryin' to be friends, I don't think that's a bridge I'm ready to cross yet. Come to think of it, I don't think it's somethin' you've earned yet."_

 _"You **what**?" _Yubel hissed.

 _"Jay is right - I don't know all of what happened in that other world."_ Jesse said softly, his attention darting to Jaden when the Slifer boy moved about in his sleep. _"But I do know you're responsible for why he's been sufferin' so much lately, and I know you're why we had such a hard time in that other dimension to start with. And of course, I know you're the one who possessed me in an attempt to manipulate him."_

Yubel's composure drew cracks at the surface. She bit her lip, her clenched claws digging into her palms.

 _"Jay may want to rekindle a friendship with you, but that doesn't change everything you've done."_ Jesse continued, gently shooing Ruby from the space above his navel and turning to one side. _"You need to earn your keep before you look to have a stake in someone's life, Yubel."_

The fiend spirit ground her teeth, hot anger quickly consuming her mind in a haze. _"Earn my keep? You've got some nerve, kid. Tell me, what did **you** ever do for Jaden besides act as his pep squad? **Everything** I did for Jaden I did to make him stronger, just as he once did for me. You paint me as a malicious entity, out to ruin all your insignificant lives - I sought to harden my best friend to prepare him for anything, nothing more, nothing less."_

Jesse could feel his own anger rising like steam in his chest. Just like that he sat up again. _"Are you seriously tryin' to justify possessin' people against their will and causin' major emotional trauma? Maybe I never pushed Jay to his absolute limits, but I was certainly always there when he needed my help, just as I was there to help him save all of Duel Academy from bein' turned into zombies by **you**!"_

Spooked by the onset of Jesse's temper, Ruby leapt from her spot, seeking shelter under the coffee table. The Obelisk locked eyes with the hovering fiend.

 _"You know somethin', if you care about Jay so much then why don't you ever respect his limits, too?"_ Jesse pressed. _"That's what a **real** friend would do. He's only human, Yubel, he might have gotten stronger but it almost cost him everything else to do it!"_

 _"Do not lecture me on Jaden's limits!"_ Yubel seethed, her wings fully flexed. _"The Supreme King has limits far beyond that of simple humans! Jaden has powers and potential **far** beyond your understanding! Don't presume to know a child I've **lived my life for**!"_

 _"The-what? Supreme King? What are you talkin' about?"_

Jesse's question was left hanging in the air. Jaden stirred from his sleep, the tension of raised voices knocking him from his slumber, and as it did Yubel shot a glance before starting to fade away.

 _"You are right about one thing, Jesse - you have no idea what Jaden experienced while you were tucked away in my clutches."_ The fiend whispered, her smirk vanishing into thin air. _"If I were you, I'd be more concerned with my dear friend's past, and why he's reluctant to talk about it."_

Her words vanishing in an echo, Yubel returned to Jaden's body just as the brunette opened his eyes. Jaden sat up, rubbing the side of his head and peering at the blue-haired Obelisk with a vacant stare.

"Jess?" The Slifer said groggily. "What's up? Why are you, well, up?"

Jesse's stomach lurched, but he put on a smile for his curious friend. "Oh it's nothin', Jay, I couldn't get to sleep is all. Ruby decided to cuddle up with me by tryin' to burrow a hole through my belly - woke me right up."

"Oh, is that all?" Jaden said with a yawn. "Yeah, Winged Kuriboh likes to wake me up too, though usually it's just with chirping."

Sluggish and completely uncoordinated, Jaden flopped back down, gripping tight hold of his friend's throw pillows. "Ruby, you gotta let Jesse sleep, we got a duel tomorrow. I can't properly kick his butt if we're _both_ exhausted."

Jesse's smile faded. He turned his gaze to the floor, where Ruby's bright red eyes continued to stare from. Jaden hadn't even noticed the spirit was under the coffee table.


End file.
